kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fraston
Story Fraston is the (former) emperor of Ultra-Star, a faraway planet orbiting a supermassive black hole. Powerful residents of Ultra-Star gain Shard Wings. The shards come in sets of two: 2: duke or prince, 4:king, 6: lord(owns the kings land), 8:grandmaster(military general with massive power), 10: emperor(worshipped as a god by all lower ranks). The emperor at the time possesses the Void crown (called the sanguine circlet by outsiders to the system) which contains a vast amount of energy in its single blood-red jewel, scavenged from the remains of deceased emperors who wore it previously. The complete set of ten shard wings allows for powers such as: Teleportation by beaming the shards to the desired area, then reconstructing the user at the area, use for weapons, as they can be shot at incredible speed, and also a a shield. Fraston was forcefully removed from Ultra-Star due to misuse of power (such as being a little too nice and granting other lower residents that help him limited immortality) but nabbed the crystal from the crown on his way out. He wears a reconstructed version of the Void crown atop his head, which he feeds his excess energy into weekly. As a result, the ambient energy from the jewel passively heals most wounds. This energy has lately charged his blood, which has the curious effect of turning it a gold color. This color has many confused if he is an actual god, not unlike the lies his rank are handled with spreading. Appearance A tall (exactly 9’6.5”), thin being with clammy gray skin, a light red frill-like band of long wavy hair running along head. Blood-red eyes, jagged glowing red mouth, and the body is usually surrounded by a faint purple-red nimbus with dark red stars. Garbed in a dark grey robe with a golden band along the waist, with 2 large shoulder pauldrons that hold a heavy grey cape. Personality Fraston is typically cool-headed and kind, keeping his thoughts to himself. However, when he has to put up with a lot of crap for extended periods of time, getting strung too tight, or even just given a particularly personal insult, (don’t call him ”skinny” or “bald”) he can (and usually will) blow a gasket. Tends to have a very esoteric sense of humor. In the anime, however, Fraston is completely the opposite of his original version. He is ruthless and cold-hearted, and will torture anyone who stands in his way. Fraston also cares not about his comrades, as he sees them as nothing but mere children (despite Ravieure is the only child of the fraction). Trivia * In the anime, Fraston is much smaller than his original version, approximately slightly taller than Queen Sectonia in her wasp form, and his head is the same size as Kirby's. Gallery Boi!.jpeg FFFFFF.jpg Artwork.jpg C5DE184F-815E-4757-B111-2C291B9CD074.gif|'UNLIMITED POWER!' EDFB803D-C436-4BDA-A468-94B3DC2B0DD4.jpeg Help I’m surrounded by idiots.jpeg B871E2A8-A8FC-42A9-B37B-763B8D926FAC.jpeg|Armored Variant Category:Fan character Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Almost god Category:Alter Reality Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Male characters Category:Males